DnDWiki:Khorvaire
Khorvaire is the primary continent of the world of Eberron. Most of the published material for the Eberron campaign setting concerns Khorvaire and its residents. Geography Khorvaire is found in Eberron's northern hemisphere. It is bounded by the Bitter Sea to the north, the Lhazaar Sea to the west, the Barren Sea to the west, and the Thunder Sea to the south. The landscape of Khorvaire varies greatly, from wastelands and forbidding mountains in the north to deserts and jungles in the south, with everything in between. Nations and Regions Khorvaire is a large continent with many nations and autonomous regions. The borders of many of these areas are disputed, despite having been determined in the Treaty of Thronehold. The major nations and regions of Khorvaire are: * Aundair * Breland * Darguun * The Demon Wastes * Droaam * The Eldeen Reaches * Karrnath * The Lhazaar Principalities * The Mournland, once Cyre * The Mror Holds * Q'barra * The Shadow Marches * The Talenta Plains * Thrane * Valenar * Zilargo Races and Cultures Many races make Khorvaire their home. The continent's largest cities are melting pots of many different species and cultures. Humans Humans are actually not native to Khorvaire, having emmigrated from the continent of Sarlona thousands of years ago. However, since then they have come to dominate the continent, both in numbers and power. Humans founded the Five Nations, and most of them still live in those areas.The largest human populations are in Aundair, Breland, Karrnath, the Lhazaar Principalities, and Thrane. Dwarves Dwarves are native to the Mror Holds. The largest dwarven settlements are there, but they can be found throughout the continent. Elves Elves are not native to Khorvaire, either. There are three distinct cultural groups of elves that can be found on Khorvaire: * The Aerenal elves come from the island subcontinent of the same name. Their are no large settlements of Aerenal elves in Khorvaire, but they can be found in nearly every major city. * The Valenar elves, or Tairnadal, have their home in the nation of Valenar. Valenar used to be a part of Cyre, but it was conquered by elven mercenaries during the Last War. * The members of the elven Dragonmarked Houses (Phiarlan and Thuranni) can be found throughout the continent, especially in cities that have Phiarlan or Thuranny enclaves. Gnomes Gnomes are native to Zilargo, and can be found throughout the continent. Goblinoids Goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears once ruled most of Khorvaire, before human settlement. Though only ruins remain of most of their empire, some are attempting to rebuild it in Darguun. Much like Valenar, Darguun was once part of Cyre, before it was captured by hobgoblin mercenaries in the Last War. Many goblinoids can also be found in the nation of Droaam. Goblins exist as an impoverished underclass in many human cities. Aslo, hobgoblins and bugbears employed as mecenaries by House Deneith are common in conflict across the continent. Half-Elves (Khoravar) Half-elves are common in Khorvaire as a distinct race, called the Khoravar. Most are descendents of elves who came to the continent with the elven Dragonmarked Houses. Many Khoravar are associated with the half-elven Houses, Medani and Lyrandar. Due to their association with House Lyrandar, Khoravar can be found nearly everywhere in Khorvaire. Half-elves who are the children of human/elf couples are far less common, but they can be found in places with large human and elven populations. Halflings Halflings are native to the Talenta Plains. The halflings that live there have a very traditional, nomadic, tribal lifestyle. Halflings who have migrated to large cities tend to be more cosmopolitan and human-like culturally. Orcs and Half-Orcs Orcs and their progeny, the half-orcs, have inhabited the western part of Khorvaire for millenia. They can be found throughout the regions there, primarily in the Shadow Marches, the Demon Wastes, and Droaam. Category:Eberron